


Vicious Girl

by life_of_r3n



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_of_r3n/pseuds/life_of_r3n





	Vicious Girl

Sometimes I wonder what it means to be a woman  
Is it all tight fists, clenched jaws?  
Red blood and steady hands  
When she was in the garden  
Eve wasn't the woman we are today   
The fear came later on

If anyone confronts me,  
I'll go straight for the eyes  
There's no force behind my fist  
If you can't be strong, be vicious  
If you can't be strong, be scared

One time I went to the doctor and she said  
"Oh, you can't feel this?"  
As she plunged a knife into my hip  
Just as she predicted  
The numbing didn't take  
But I'm used to having a body  
I didn't even flinch 

My mother warned me to get just a little drunk  
Before I had sex  
That way it wouldn't hurt so much  
And she told me to take a hot bath first  
I knew to lay a towel down for the blood  
And even though it soaked through to the sheets  
It was what I wanted 

We like to guess what fruit it was  
That doomed us all to pain in childbirth  
Did we pick the apple for its color?  
There's a little piece of plastic inside me  
That I'll replace when it stops working  
Strangely, it looks almost like a cross

I've decided that this line must stop with me  
We've seen how things get better  
Days to nights to days again  
And still it all comes down to blood  
I did not choose this body but it's mine  
I will make no more

A crying infant in my arms  
Perhaps I've been a mother my whole life  
The uncanny perfect fit of a baby on a hip  
The instinct to pull hair  
The tenderness I cannot feel unless--  
But I'll gladly give it up

Days to nights to days again  
"You should have a weapon in your purse"  
I've got confident fingers  
All a baby knows to do is grasp  
I cannot raise another vicious girl


End file.
